Unlimited Force
by ShadowK54
Summary: Destiny truly is an unpredictable concept. One day, you believed that you're fated to be part of the quirkless; the nobodies of a superhuman society. Then come the next, two beings of ultimate power say that they've chosen you to become their Knight, a Knight worthy of wielding the awesome power known as.. The Force. Needless to say, Izuku's fate was about to change. OP!IzukuXHarem


**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or any of its anything! It all belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi!**

**Prologue**

* * *

Legends..

While there are quite a bit of ancient tales out there that are fortunate enough to stand the test of time. There is one legend in particular that was apparently destined to be long forgotten. The answer as to how precisely long the legend had been forgotten; no one really knows it. And that was the legend of... The Force Celestials.

The basic telling of the abandoned legend goes as follows; since the dawn of time itself, there were two beings who were born along with the ever expanding universe. One of them a female, and the other a male. And as fortune would have it, these two beings were gifted with extraordinary abilities that distincted them from one another. Abilities that made them extremely powerful in their own right. However, even though these powers of theirs seem to make them different, they were also what made them.. one in a sense. In other words, they were ultimately two sides of the same coin. One side being that of The Light, and the other that of The Dark. And together, they created a united power that would forever come to be known as.. The Force.

The common names that these two powerhouses went by were simply The Sister, and The Brother. However, those were not the only names that they went by as they were called a few others as well; such as The Light One and The Dark One, The Pure Sister and The Wicked Brother, and lastly, The Jedi and The Sith. These were the titles that best described these ethereal entities based on their unique abilities. These beings of astonishing, and unlimited, power.

Now at this point, one can guess how this legend had come to die within the last few thousand or so years, as there really wasn't any other interesting information to go off on to keep it relevant. No information regarding who or what untold god had created them, the capabilities of their seemingly polar opposite powers, their real names if they've ever given themselves one, or what they have done throughout history since their birth and what they are doing now. Heck, no one even knows where, when, or how this legend had come to be in the first place. It is because of these bewildering mysteries that the legend of The Force Celestials had ultimately fell into obscurity. Never to be told or even be thought of again. But, what humanity didn't understand, not that the beings could blame them, is that this legend was more real and true than so many of the others ones before and after it.

And as they sense the dire times that are soon to befall the species they have created, due to those completely corrupted by darkness, it is finally time for them to step into the Light once more after so many millennia and somehow intervene before it is too late.

It was time.. for them to choose a champion worthy and capable of wielding The Force. A champion who would come to have a perfect balance of Light and Darkness in his heart, and with their aid, would eventually bring balance and peace to the world as a whole.

Luckily for them, they needn't look long as they would come to _feel_ and discover their champion early on in their expedition. Their Knight who took on the form... of a quirkless child of green.

* * *

**A/N:** Welp, here I go again. Lol. Yeah, I know this prologue is pretty damn short. But honestly, this was just an idea I thought up the last minute after I had watched a few videos revolving around the lore of Star Wars. It's pretty damn cool, I gotta say. I mean, I was already in love with Star Wars before, but now I love it even more so. XD Now I know that this isn't much to go on, but I do intend to flesh things out a bit more as the story progresses. I have some things coming to me. I'll admit that writing up something that hasn't been properly planned out yet is a pretty dumb move on my part, but I was just too excited to get the general idea out there. But hey! If you wanna help me out and offer up some ideas. Feel free to leave it in a PM or a review. Whichever floats your boat. :)

* * *

For those who know me and the sort of fics that I do, I think you know what's coming next. XD

**The Harem!**

**\- Kyoka Jirou**

**\- Ochako Uraraka**

**\- Itsuka Kendo**

**\- Momo Yaoyorozu**

Okay, this may or may not be the final list to this harem. I might, _might_, add just one or two more ladies to it once other ideas come to me. I'm still in the thinking phase of that as well. I want this fic to be one of my more.. careful..? harem stories, so I'm not gonna overdo it like I usually do. 'XD

* * *

Alrighty, that's all I gotta say for now. I hope this prologue was enough to at least pique a bit of your interest and have you looking out for what's to come. That's all I can ask for really. Lol So I hope y'all have a good Sunday and a very Merry Christmas! Or Happy Holidays. However way you prefer to say it. XD All right, have a good one!

**Follow, Favorite and Review if you would be so kind! It is always greatly appreciated to know what you guys think! **

**Until next chapter, whenever the hell that'll come out, deuces!**


End file.
